


Tonight, You're Perfect (Rafael Barba)

by CarisiIsMyHomeBoy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, SEXXXXXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy/pseuds/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy
Summary: The one where Rafael shows his dominance.





	

You loved when Rafael won his big cases. 

Sure, a win meant great things for his career, but you were more focused on the fact that after a win, he always came home with a grin on his face instead of a scowl and he’d normally take you to dinner instead of breaking out the scotch and ordering take-out. So, when you got the text from your boyfriend telling you to put on something nice for dinner, you were beyond thrilled. 

You were in your shared bathroom, putting the finishing touches on your makeup when you heard your front door open, signaling that Rafael had arrived home. He quickly strode into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around your waist. His embrace was warm and you loved the calmness you felt when he held you against his body in that way.

“Is this a new dress?” You could tell by the smirk on his face and the mischievous look in his eyes that he liked what he saw. 

You nodded, “You haven’t seen it?” 

“I think I’d remember this one, amor,” he mumbled as his hands left your waist, his fingers lightly running up and down your arms. Just his light touch gave you chills. “You look lovely tonight, you know.”

You smiled softly, setting the tube of mascara on the bathroom counter, finally satisfied with your makeup, “Well, I’m just about finished getting ready.” 

“I don’t think I want to go out just yet,” his hands left your arms and one hiked up your dress to caress your thighs, moving your hair to one side with the other to kiss your neck. He nipped at the junction of your neck and shoulder, his right hand leaving your thigh to trace his fingers over you, growing warmer and wetter by the second. Nothing got you going faster than him biting your neck, and he knew it.

“Spread your legs,” he commanded. You complied without thinking, your mind cloudy with only one thought: Rafael. Rafael didn’t even bother to waste time pulling your panties down when he was ready, instead opting to move them to the side as he slid two of his long fingers inside of you. 

“Fuck, you’re already so wet for me,“ he groaned, using his thumb to rub circles on your clit through your panties.

“Oh, fuck,” spurred on by his words, you rocked your hips against his hand as you reached to grip the edges of the counter for some sort of support. You could feel him, already fully hard, rub against your ass as he gently leaned you over the vanity counter, your face only inches from the mirror. He continued to thumb your clit in rhythm with his fingers pumping inside of you. 

“Please, Raf, please fuck me. I need you,” your attempt to sound sexy sounded more like a whine, but Rafael didn’t seem to care. He only nodded in response, hastily unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down before lining himself up with your entrance and swiftly sliding in fully, eliciting a loud groan from both of you. He instantly set a brutal pace, grabbing a fistful of your hair and gently pulling your head back, just enough so that you were face to face with your reflection.

“Look at yourself in the mirror, amor. Look at your beautiful face while I fuck you. Mmm, come for me,“ his words sent you over the edge, your eyes never leaving your face in the mirror, wanting to follow Rafael’s orders. He came soon after, never slowing his pace or his fingers on your clit until the both of you were fully spent. 

After replacing himself back in his pants, Rafael draped his strong arms around your chest and leaned his head against yours. His eyes met yours in the mirror, his beautiful light green eyes that you loved so much full of love and adoration for you. With a kiss on the temple, he straitened himself, “So, Cariño, Per Se or Blue Hill tonight?”


End file.
